muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 16 (1984-1985)
(played by Eddie Castrodad) is added to the cast.]] "]] ."]] : taken December 21, 1984.]] Sesame Street Season 16 aired from November 19, 1984 to May 17, 1985. Overview Season 16 set out to make an "attempt to familiarize children with hospitals and make them less threatening through the situation." In Episode 1996, Luis broke his arm and as a result was sent to the emergency room. Computers would still be used this season to "encourage the development of creative writing skills with the keyboard." Norman Stiles said, "As a result of working with computers, we know now that kids can create writing before their motor skills are developed."The Times-News: 'Sesame Street' turns sweet 16, November 19, 1984 Sesame Street will also be getting into music videos such as one video will be called New Moosic, featuring How Now Brown and the Moo Wave. "We don't want older brothers and sisters to come in the room, say that's a baby show and turn it off," said Dulcy Singer. Episodes Episodes 1966 - 2095 (130 episodes) * Episode 1966 -- 16th season premiere; The adults begin to believe that Snuffy is real * Episode 1974 * Episode 1976 -- Big Bird at camp, part 1 (repeat) * Episode 1977 -- Big Bird at camp, part 2 (repeat) * Episode 1978 -- Big Bird at camp, part 3 (repeat) * Episode 1979 -- Big Bird at camp, part 4 (repeat) * Episode 1980 -- Big Bird at camp, part 5 (repeat) * Episode 2003 -- Ferlinghetti bugs David * Episode 2004 * Episode 2011 -- Elmo rhymes/Snuffle puppet show * Episode 2018 -- Elmo makes noises/Big Bird and Snuffy's pictures * Episode 2029 -- Big Bird stays up late * Episode 2040 -- Snuffy goes to the movies/Big Bird counts backwards * Episode 2058 -- Snuffy joins the Grouchketeers * Episode 2059 -- Break dancing; Maria's life story * Episode 2061 * Episode 2062 * Episode 2064 -- The Sesame Street Pet Show * Episode 2073 -- Remembering Mr. Hooper/Oscar's stop sign * Episode 2090 -- Oscar looks for a job Notes * The Sesame Street/CTW in-credit notice has been changed so that both logos will appear at the same time. It will now appear over the final action scene. * Pam Arciero and Kevin Clash became full-time Muppet performers beginning this season, but Clash would not perform Elmo until a year later. * This is the last season until Season 22 where Ed Christie served as one of the Muppet designers. Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Grundgetta, Grover, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, How Now Brown and the Moo Wave, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Macintosh, Olivia, Piri, Willy, Uncle Wally Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Eddie Castrodad, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson ('s Muppets), Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, Fred Garbo (Uncredited: Fran Brill, Gabriel Velez, Noel MacNeal, Kathryn Mullen) Guest Stars : Sid Caesar, Jane Curtin, Dizzy Gillespie, Loretta Lynn, Menudo, Mandy Patinkin, Smokey RobinsonThe Miami News: 'Sesame Street,' 15, keeps youthful zest, November 7, 1984 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directors: Jon Stone, David Heeley * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Sara Compton, Jeff Moss, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Luis Santeiro, Gary Belkin, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Tom Dunsmuir, Nancy Sans, Emily Perl Kingsley * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Original Muppets by: Kermit Love, Donald Sahlin * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Richard Termine, Edward Christie, David Velasquez, Gwen Gordon, Susan Moore, Noel MacNeal * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Supervising Editor: Ted May * Associate Directors: Craig Bigelow, Diane Mitchell, Arlene Sherman, Niles Goodsite * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo, Richard Grigonis * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Camera: Miguel Armstrong, Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 16